Nuestros sentimientos
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Riza se dedica a distraerse durante su jornada de trabajo, llamando la atención de su superior, motivo suficiente para aclarar algunas cosas con él, RoyAi! Oneshot!. Lean porfis xD!


_Como dije aquí traje otro pequeño fic, para ustedes, nada más espero que les agrade, este está ambientado, a diferencia de mi fic anterior, en el contexto de fullmetal alchemist xD!._

_Bueno espero y les guste¡A leer!_

**------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------**

"**Nuestros Sentimientos"**

Amestris, Cuidad Central.-

Cierta mañana, despejada con un cielo azul y por sobre todo muy tranquila, en la oficina del Coronel Mustang y subordinados, una teniente hacía su trabajo de revisión y edición de informes de su superior, siempre tan seria y relajada, ubicada en su escritorio, cerca del Coronel.

-_"Vaya, ha mejorado su ortografía…han servido las reprimendas que le he hecho"-_piensa la teniente, quien no evita el mirar a su superior quien extrañamente trabajaba o fingía hacerlo.-

Embelezada, poco menos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le queda mirando y observa cada acción realizada por su superior , hasta que una vocecita amiga le dice que debe volver a la realidad.

-¡Guau!- ladra Black Hayate llamando la atención de su ama-

-Hayate…silencio¿cómo entraste aquí?- pregunta la teniente a su mascota amiga-

-Ah…lo lamento, cuando entré el lo hizo junto a mí- dice el teniente Havoc- pero no se dio cuenta, pues estaba usted muy sumida en su "trabajo"-sonríe con su típico cigarrillo en la boca.-

-Ah…sí…-dice la teniente disimulando su sonrojo hacia otro lado-

-¿Qué ocurre Havoc?, me distraes de mi trabajo-reclama el coronel-

-Lo siento señor…-Havoc se reintegra a su trabajo con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza ¿Mustang trabajando?-

La teniente decide salir de la oficina y tomar un pequeño descanso y tomar un poco de aire, además de darle agua a su mascota Black Hayate y aprovechar de dejarlo afuera. Al salir comienza a Pensar muchas cosas.

-_"Rayos…de seguro y Havoc que pensará de mí, justo cuando decido distraerme un poquito, me ocurre esto_- suspira levemente sonrojada-

"_Pero es que…Es tan atractivo…Roy Mustang, Coronel…¿Por qué eres tan especial para mí?, a pesar de ser un patético mujeriego, no puedo evitar ser otra de las que babosean a tus pies, pero ¿En qué pienso¿Yo…Estar a los pies de él?, por favor Riza, él es sólo tu superior, y tu afecto por el es sólo por ¿Protocolo?...al diablo el protocolo…Acaso ¿estás enamorada?, no lo creo…Pero aunque no sea cierto, cómo me gustaría ser la única que tus ojos puedan ver…si tan sólo fueses menos, o mejor dicho¡no fueses un mujeriego! Ya…¿En qué pienso?, y ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo…"_

La teniente primera se reintegra a su grupo de trabajo, pero muy pensativa por sobre lo que le pasó hace un rato.

Luego de estar algunos minutos en silencio, habla.

-Coronel…-dice en voz alta-

-¿Qué ocurre teniente?-Pregunta sus superior atentamente-

- "Inspección" es SIN "H" – dice en tono serio dejándolo poco menos en ridículo frente a los demás presentes-

-¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!, Coronel¿Pero en que rayos anda pensando?- pregunta Havoc casi ahogándose de la risa.-

A esta acción del teniente segundo, se lleva una mirada asesina tanto del Coronel Mustang como de la Teniente Hawkeye, haciendo que rápidamente haya silencio nuevamente en la oficina, a eso se le suman los comentarios de los demás subordinados.

-Jean, sabes que no debes entrometerte en los asuntos del coronel y mucho menos de la teniente- dice Fuery en voz baja-

-Y tuviste suerte de no perder algún órgano o un brazo o la vida de un disparo de Hawkeye- agrega Fharman también en voz baja-

-¡Está bien¡Ya oí!- dice con fastidio el teniente segundo prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.-

-¿Teniente Havoc?-pregunta Riza.-

-¿sí?-

-Vete a fumar afuera¿quieres?- agrega Roy-

-Eso…-dice Riza-

-Esto…-Havoc apaga su cigarrillo.-

Mientras tanto el coronel pensaba: _"Vaya…ella y yo pensamos casi igual, pero…realmente no sé en que pensaba yo cuando escribí con falta de ortografía susodicho documento y de verdad, me siento apenado, pero ella es tan…tan…rayos, me estoy desviando del tema, tan…trabajadora, siempre cumple con su deber, sin dudar ni mucho menos chistar…también es una buena mujer, será una buena esposa…y madre… cómo me gustaría que fuera mi…ya me fui por las ramas de nuevo, y me queda mucho trabajo…"_

-¿Teniente?-pregunta Roy a Riza-

-¿Sí¿Coronel?-

-¿Va bien?-

-Si…-

-Ya veo...-recibe una mirada de Riza, de inmediato ve el papeleo y continúa con él.-

_-"__Se distrae con todo, me pregunto…¿cuándo tomará más en serio su trabajo?- _piensa Riza-

Sin quererlo, la teniente se distraía a cada rato que pasaba, bueno ya había terminado su trabajo y le sobraba tiempo¿qué tenía de malo mirar a su alrededor?, pero que alrededor miraba. Había tomado un libro y comenzó a leer, pero…no hubo caso alguno, que digamos. Ver a su superior trabajando por fin, era algo que no se podía perder por nada del mundo.

Ya casi al final de la larga jornada de trabajo, los subordinados se retiraron todos a sus casas, pues ya habían acabado con sus respectivas partes de trabajo diario, dejando a Hawkeye y Mustang a solas.

-¿Teniente¿Ya acabó con su trabajo?-

-Así es…-

-Entonces, puede retirarse, no tiene por qué esperarme…-

-Si me voy, no acabará con su trabajo- agrega de una forma muy obvia a las palabras del coronel-

El Coronel se inquieta un poco. Ella se levanta de su asiento y se para en frente del escritorio de su superior y toma los documentos que al parecer él ya había terminado, los ordena y los deja a un lado de su propio escritorio. Luego mira cómo su Coronel acababa con su trabajo de pie, frente al escritorio de este.

-El día de hoy…la noté muy distraída¿Hay algo que le preocupe?- pregunta el Coronel a su subordinada-

-No, pero…acabé con mi trabajo…¿o no?- responde en un tono frío-

-Bueno, pero…es extraño verla distraída por eso acoto esto…-

-Ah…-mira hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada¿Se había preocupado por ella?-

-Ya acabé..-dice con una sonrisa satisfecha entregándole el documento a su teniente-

-Bien…-lo deja junto a los otros documentos- Sobre lo que dijo…¿Quiere saber en lo que pensaba?.-

-Sólo si se puede saber…-

-…En lo bien…que se ve trabajando…-

-¿Cree que me veo mejor trabajando?-

-Bastante…-

-¿Te gusto más así?-

No respondió nada, esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, su mente estaba en blanco, ahora que le diría…pero, si él preguntó eso es por que…

-¿Tengo que responder eso¿Sabe lo que está diciendo señor?-

-Estamos fuera del trabajo, hace algunos minutos, así que dirígete a mi cómo Roy¿de acuerdo Riza?-

-Pero…bueno yo…-

-¿Vas a responder o no?-

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-

-Y sigues hablándome de usted…te pregunto eso por que…¡me mirabas a cada rato¿Qué más puedo pensar?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?, además soy libre de mirar donde quiera y cuando quiera¡y si lo miraba era porque "extrañamente" hacía su trabajo!

- Arreglemos esto…¿qué pasa si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti?-

-¿Ah?- De acuerdo eso era distinto, pero no tenía por que decir eso-

-¿Qué me dices?

-No tienes para qué mentir…¿es un supuesto o no?

-Qué cabeza la tuya…¡Riza!- dice logrando que ella lo mire confundida- Lo que dije es…-La toma de la barbilla para que ella lo mire- Es…Verdad…-

-Pero…Roy…yo…no puedo responder a eso…-le quita las manos a Roy de su cara-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no…Con su permiso…- toma sus cosas apresuradamente y se va-

Al irse el coronel queda completamente confundido…"¿Por qué no?", esa no era una respuesta adecuada, pero ya vería, le sacaría de esos deseados labios, sea como sea, el "_Te amo Roy Mustang"._ El coronel, tranquilamente, recoge sus cosas, apaga la luz y sale de la oficina, con una gran sonrisa., ya veríamos si le respondería "por que no".

Ella había llegado un poco cansada a su casa, pues se apresuro más de lo común y se dio cuenta de que Black Hayate no venía con ella, ni hablar, tendría que ir por el, pues no traía su collar ese día y lo podrían llevar a la perrera y ese si sería otro problema. Antes de eso entra en la casa y deja sus cosas, luego emprende a buscar a su mascota.

Luego de un rato de buscarlo, tanto en el cuartel, como en los alrededores y en el parque, se preocupó pues no lo había encontrado¿se lo habrían llevado a la perrera?, se sienta en una banca y suspira…

-Hayate… ¿dónde te metiste…?-murmura la teniente primera- Bien…-se levanta- tendré que ir a la perrera…-suspira-

-¿A quien buscas¿a Hayate?- pregunta una voz conocida-

-Si…-mira a la persona- Coronel…

-Hola…-sonríe de una forma muy maliciosa con Hayate en los brazos-

-Gracias, encontró a Hayate…-lo va a tomar y Roy lo hace a un lado- pero…

-Si lo quieres, primero debes contestarme una pregunta…-

-¿Cuál?-

-No te hagas…¿te gusto o no?-

-Tenerle cariño no significa que me guste, Roy…-lo mira fríamente-

-_"De acuerdo, tal vez tenga razón, pero ya me metí en esta y no me detendré hasta que me diga la verdad, por que a esta mujer no se le nota si miente o no"- _piensa el coronel- te dije que estaba enamorado de ti…¿Qué me dices?-

-Pues¿Qué puedo hacer? Es su vida no la mía…-Sigue en tono frío, muy frío-

¿Qué rayos le pasa¿¡Por qué me lo contesta todo con evasivas!?, eso debe ser porque de seguro me quiere y no quiere aceptarlo. El coronel la mira seriamente esta vez y le dice…

- ¿Usted me ama?-

-¿Ah?- dice Riza y luego piensa- " ¿_De qué está hablando?, está loco, acaso debo decirle¿si, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti?, pero…¡ si no fueses un mujeriego, por supuesto que te lo diría¡idiota!"-_ Esta vez lo mira indignada- No se a donde quiere llegar con esto…ahora déme a mi perro- se lo quita de los brazos- Pero…sinceramente…mientras no cambie, yo…no puedo responderle nada…-

Se va caminando con su perro en brazos, dejando completamente helado a su superior. Si, realmente evadió sus preguntas y lo hizo muy bien, pero ¿estaba bien ser sincera?, de seguro que si, y de una vez por todas, cambiar esa absurda manera de actuar de ese hombre, al parecer cree que cualquier mujer que el quiera caerá a sus pies, esperaría un tiempo y vería si ese hombre puede cambiar, así lo haría.

Al llegar a su casa, no resiste ni un minuto más el cansancio de buscar a su mascota por media ciudad y se va directamente a su cama, se tira en ella y se queda dormida, pensando en las palabras del Coronel… ¿serían verdad? Se duerme con una leve sonrisa.

Ya al día siguiente el panorama había cambiado bastante, el Coronel, de nuevo hacía su trabajo como correspondía, pero esta vez, Riza decide callarse de los errores de ortografía de los documentos de su superior, y no cruzó palabra alguna con él, excepto del saludo y cuando el Coronel se fue la despedida de siempre, "por respeto". Luego de que se fue, ella terminaba su trabajo, le quedaba poco ya, pues el coronel si que se había adelantado a ella, eso si que era extraño ¿estaría actuando mejor por lo que le dijo?.

-Oigan…-dice Breda- ¿no creen que el Coronel está raro?-

-Cierto, hoy hizo todo su trabajo como corresponde, y pudo salir temprano…-agrega Fuery-

-De seguro fue por que tenía una cita…-dice Havoc-

-No, no lo creo…por que o si no lo hubiese andado presumiendo…por todos lados, en cambio hoy se veía súper serio, tal vez le ocurrió algo…- Dice Fharman-

-¡Lo rechazaron!- grita Havoc- ¿Qué creen?-

-¡Debe ser eso!- grita Fuery-

La teniente llama la atención al levantarse de su silla, ordenar su escritorio y guardar los documentos. Luego toma sus cosas y se despide de los oficiales, ellos se despiden con una gotita en la cabeza, y el infaltable saludo militar, ella sale, pero, esta vez si se preocupa por Hayate, él estaba al lado de la puerta de la oficina, por suerte.

Realmente ahora, que el coronel hacía su trabajo, ella también sentía que trabajaba, era algo cómo…un trabajo mutuo, si ambos lo hacían bien, ella se sentía más que satisfecha y por que no decirlo, llena. El día había estado bien -después de todo- a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra alguna con Mustang, se sentía bien. Al otro día, todo transcurrió igual, nuevamente, no cruzo palabras con él.

Ya para la siguiente semana notó un rotundo cambio en él…¿no había tenido citas en toda una semana?, claro, no solamente ella lo notó sino que también todo el equipo, todas las cartas que le llegaron las quemó sin antes leerlas…eso si era extraño¿Acaso…de verdad…cambiaría¿Por ella?, es absurdo. Esa tarde, habían quedado a solas, pues ambos debían acabar con el trabajo, al rato ella acabó pero a él le quedaba un buen resto de papeles por firmar y leer, mejor omitir el "leer" por que no lo hacía.

-¿Coronel?, una pregunta…- pregunta Riza-

-Adelante teniente…-

-¿Acaso sabe lo que firma?-

-Papeles¿que no está obvio?-

-Me refiero… a si sabe el contenido…-

-Ah…tu los lees antes de entregármelos, así que dudo que sea algo malo- sonríe-

-Pero…no debería confiar tanto en…mi-

-Sabes que lo hago…por varios motivos…- ella se sonroja-

-Bien…-

-Teniente…digo…Riza…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Cree que he cambiado esta última semana?-

-Si se refiere a que ha hecho el trabajo como corresponde, si, ha cambiado, y con respecto a sus citas, no sabía que podía aguantar tanto…-

-¿Eso crees?-

-¿Ah?- responde un poco desentendida, pues fue un comentario, nada más-

-Por ti…haría cualquier cosa…-dice mirando los papeles-

-Pero…¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Si…demasiado en serio…-Se levanta de su escritorio y se para frente a ella- ¿Qué dices?-

-Que…-sonríe- entonces…-lo mira a la cara- ¿Podría hacer su trabajo y dejar esas citas para siempre?¿Por mí?-

-Lo haré…te lo prometo…-sonríe-

-Estás loco…-continúa sonriendo, eso parecía un sueño, y ella estaba sonrojada y hasta sus ojos brillaban-

-Loco…de amor…-

-Bueno…yo…no sé…si estoy loca como usted…tú…pero…-

-¿te gusto?-

-Más que eso…estoy enamorada de usted…-

-Igual que yo de ti…-la mira a esos ojos ámbar, casi rojos-

No sabía como rayos llegó a decirle eso a su superior, se supone que debía hacerse la fuerte ante él, sobre todo, pero no pudo, no le quedaba otra que asumir sus sentimientos y ahora sus propias acciones…Pero lo que él le había dicho estaba tan bien hecho que…si aceptaría lo que dijo…

-Oye…tú…o sea…- la abraza- ¿Pero…tú…Riza…?-

-Si…estoy segura…espero y cumplas tu promesa…-

Roy lentamente se separa medio centímetro de ella, y le da un suave y dulce beso, tenían de testigo de aquella hermosa unión, al querido papeleo y a esas cuatro paredes blancas que cubrían la oficina en la que ellos día a día compartían buenos y malos momentos. Ella le abraza el cuello y él acerca más su cintura a el, para sentirla más cerca, se separan para tomar aire y él dice…

-¿Cómo no cumplir mi promesa? Sería un gran tonto si no lo hiciera…-

-Así es…y perderías la vida…-

-¿Ah?- le cae una pequeña gotita al estilo animé xD-

-Sabes que te mataría…-le cierra un ojo y sonríe-

-Lo tengo claro…con mayor razón, cumpliré…je, je, je…-sonríe- pero más lo decía…por que te quiero…

-Mucho…- Completa lo dicho por su superior y esta vez ella lo besa-

-Esos son mis…-

-Nuestros sentimientos… Roy…-Dice ella levemente sonrojada al igual que su superior, hundiendose en sus cálidos brazos-

**Fin!!! xD!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------**

_Hola, de nuevo xD! Bueno como dije antes, traje un one shot, para ustedes, con mucho cariño…espero y les haya gustado, nada más que eso…_

_Agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y bueno, eso xD!_

_Gracias por todo y nos leemos en un próximo fic._

_Chau!!_

_Rizita-chan n.n_


End file.
